Individuals may communicate with each other using a variety of methods including emails, text messages, instant messages, social networking messages, and other communication methods from various locations. Many times an interface built for carrying messaging of these types is limited specifically to the specific type of communication being exchanged. For example, an interface that displays text messages may only display text messages created by the participants in the communication. Similarly, an interface that displays social networking messages may only display social networking messages created by the participants in the communication. For the communication participants, the narrow context of these interfaces can be limiting.